Laccase (benzenediol: oxygen oxidoreductase; EC 1.10.3.2), is one of the extracellular glycoprotein enzymes expressed by microorganisms that degrade lignocellulosic material. The laccase molecule is a dimeric or tetrameric glycoprotein, which usually contains four copper atoms per monomer distributed in three redox sites. This enzyme catalyzes the oxidation of ortho and paradiphenols, aminophenols, polyphenols, polyamines, lignins and aryl diamines, as well as some inorganic ions coupled to the reduction of molecular dioxygen to water. Typically, laccase acts on phenolic substrates by catalyzing the oxidation of their phenolic hydroxyl groups to phenoxy radicals while dioxygen (O2) is reduced to water.